Mistake
by Sunlight Halation
Summary: Amethyst has always felt out of place with the other Crystal Gems. Garnet and Pearl have been getting on her case a lot, recently. Not even the good-spirited Steven can make her feel better. One day, when a comment from Pearl takes it too far, Amethyst leaves the temple in tears and when she does, she finds something, or rather someone interesting...
1. Hurtful Words

A/N: Hey, what's up everyone? I'm Sunlight Halation, and this is my first Steven Universe story, but it'll be good! I promise! Ok, this story takes place a little after Stevenbomb 2, but I won't include the drama from Stevenbomb 3. Ok, enough of my babbling! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters. Steven Universe was created by the fabulous Rebecca Sugar! Love you, Sugar!

* * *

"Everyone, attack!"

The Crystal Gems were on the beach fighting a large four-legged scorpion Corrupted Gem. Pearl fired energy blasts from her spear to attack the claws, while Garnet launched her rocket gauntlets. The scorpion shot a red-colored acid from its tail at the Gems, but Steven used his shield to protect them. The young Half-Gem had been progressing a lot with his powers.

"Amethyst! Go for the legs!" Garnet commanded.

Amethyst used her whip to wrap around the scorpion's legs. "Down you go!" She pulled her whip to make the scorpion fall on its side, but she didn't notice that Pearl was in the way.

"Amethyst! What are you doing?!" Pearl yelled, as she struggled to get out from underneath the Corrupted Scorpion Gem.

Garnet used the opportunity to finish of the Gem Monster with her gauntlets. With a large puff of smoke, the creature retreated to its red gemstone.

Pearl angrily walked up to Amethyst. "What were you thinking, Amethyst?!" She shouted. "I could've been poofed!"

"Well, it's not like I MEANT for it to fall on you!" Amethyst countered.

The white Gem was about to say something else when Garnet interrupted. "Amethyst, you need to put more thought into your actions."

 _'My actions?!"_ The purple Gem thought angrily. _'Pearl shouldn't have been in the way!'_

After a few minutes, they all went back into the Crystal Temple. Garnet took the bubbled gem with her into the burning room, Pearl went into her room to organize her sword collection, and Amethyst was laying down on the couch in the Beach House. She couldn't hang out with Steven because he left to have a jam session with Connie. She was somewhat glad for that. Amethyst liked hanging with Steven, but right now she needed some peace and quiet after that battle.

She was still upset at how Pearl yelled at her. _'It wasn't MY fault that she was in the way... And I can't believe that Garnet didn't defend me.'_ She sighed. The fusion Gem normally took her side on things, but now she just berates her along with Pearl. They were basically on her case for _everyth_ _ing;_ Her room, her eating style, her posture, even the way she held her whip. _'They bug me more than they bug Steven.'_ It irritated Amethyst how they scolded _her_ , when _Steven_ still needed help with his powers. Sure, he has more control over his shield now, but he still has a lot to learn!

As if on cue, Steven Universe himself came through the door with his ukulele. "Hey, Amethyst!" He smiled, with his usual cheery demeanor as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yo, what up Steven?" Amethyst waved, without getting off the couch.

"Connie and I finished our jam session, now I'm gonna have a bagel sandwich!"

"You go, Steven. Live it up." She said flatly.

Hearing the slight sadness in the purple Gem's voice, Steven became concerned. "Is everything alright, Amethyst?"

"Yeah, it's all good." She lied.

Still not convinced, Steven reached into his cheeseburger backpack and pulled out a bag of CHAAAAPS. "Hey, how 'bout some chiiiiiiiips? You want a chiiiiip?"

"Mmmm, no thanks."

Frowning, he walked over to her. "Whaaaaat? But you love-" Before Steven could finish his sentence, he stumbled and dropped the bag of CHAAAAPS, with its contents scattered in front of the couch that Amethyst was laying down on.

A few seconds after, Pearl stepped out of her room. She saw the chips on the floor and grunted. "Honestly Amethyst, do you have to be such a slob?"

"WHAT?!" Amethyst jumped off the couch. "But I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" Pearl interrupted. "Just clean up your mess." She huffed, as she walked away somewhere.

"Amethyst, I'm sorry..." Steven apologized.

"..Whatever..." She grumbled, as she went into her room. Once inside, she sat on one of the piles of her organized junk. _'Of course, Pearl would blame me for something I didn't do.'_ If anyone asked Amethyst who her least favorite Gem is, she would definitely say Pearl. Pearl is the one who always judges and chides Amethyst. Even though she said that Amethyst was the one good thing that came out of the Kindergarten, she still continued to scold her and be rude to her. Sometimes Amethyst felt that Pearl actually _did_ resent her for being a Kindergarten Gem.

"Gems. I need you."

Amethyst heard Garnet's voice from the outside of her temple room and decided to see what she wanted. If there's one thing you shouldn't do, it's keep Garnet waiting. After she left her room, she saw Steven, Pearl and Garnet sitting in the living room. She casually took a seat next to Steven. "Soooo, what's up?"

"We need to discuss our plan on what to do about Lapis and Jasper's fusion, Malachite." The fusion Gem explained.

"Well, what _can_ we do?" Amethyst shrugged. "Steven said that Lapis doesn't want us to look for her and that she doesn't want our help."

"Right, but we can't just leave an unstable fusion like that sitting at the bottom of the ocean."

"Steven, have you tried contacting Lapis through your dreams again?" Pearl asked.

"..Yeah, but it hasn't worked.. It's like she severed our connection..." The Half-Gem stated, sadly.

"I guess we're back to square one." Amethyst folded her arms behind her head.

Everyone sighed.

"Oh Garnet, have you seen a rapier anywhere in the temple? I'm missing one." Pearl questioned.

"Nope." Garnet simply answered.

"A rapier?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "Is that a sword thingy?"

Pearl let out a sigh. "Yes. It's a thin, light, sharp-pointed sword used for thrusting."

"Ohhhhh, I think I've seen it somewhere." Amethyst got up and went back into her room. A few minutes later, she came back out with a white rapier sword. "Here ya go." She handed it to Pearl, who eyed her suspiciously.

"What were you doing with my sword?"

"Nothin'. I just found it in my room. I think it fell from one of your waterfalls."

Pearl seemed satisfied until she saw a crack in the sword's blade. "Amethyst! Explain this!" She held the blade in front of Amethyst's face.

"Uhhhh, it's a crack."

"A crack YOU caused!"

"Hey, why you gotta assume that _I_ cracked it?!" Amethyst yelled.

"Because it was in YOUR room!" Pearl yelled. "Do you have any idea how important this sword is to me?! It was given to me by Rose Quartz! The last thing I had left of her, and you RUINED it!"

"I'm tellin' ya, I DIDN'T crack it!"

Pearl refused to listen. "I can't believe you, Amethyst! You knew how much Rose meant to me, and now you've gone and damaged the only thing I had left of her!"

Amethyst was getting angrier. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO IT!"

"I should've done a better job of convincing Rose not to let you join the team! YOU'RE SUCH A MISTAKE!" Pearl shouted with tears in her eyes.

After that, everything was silent. You could hear a pin drop. Amethyst stared at Pearl with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Steven stood surprised, with his hands covering his mouth. Garnet stood without any noticeable emotion on her face, but hidden behind her visors were surprised eyes.

Pearl wiped away the tears from her eyes and knew she went too far when she saw Amethyst crying with a betrayed look on her face. "...Amethyst, I-"

Instead of hearing whatever excuse Pearl had to offer, Amethyst ran over to the warp pad and warped away.

"Pearl, what you said was very unnecessary." Garnet said sternly.

"..I know.." You could hear the guilt in Pearl's voice.

"Should we go after her?" Steven asked, worried.

Garnet shook her head. "No. Let's give her time to cool off."

* * *

 _Strawberry Battlefield_

Amethyst arrived at the Strawberry Gem Battlefield where a major battle of the Gem Rebellion took place. She started walking, then running until she tripped and fell on the ground. With no one around, she was free to cry her heart out.

 _'Stupid Pearl! She's so full of herself! Of course that snooty perfectionist would look down on a Kindergarten Gem like me... Maybe even Garnet does too...'_ She continued to cry and at the same time, she ate some of the wild strawberries that were around. _'As if I would touch one of her stupid swords..'_

 _'I just wish I had someone who could understand me...'_

For a few more minutes, Amethyst kept eating wild strawberries. She was going to pick her 47th one, when she felt something hard.

"Whaa?" She wiped some of the strawberry jam off of the object so she could get a better look. At first she thought it was a rock, but upon further examination, she discovered that it wasn't a rock.

It was a gem.

* * *

A/N: Alright, that's chapter one! I'm gonna warn you now, Pearl is gonna be kinda salty. Anyway, feel free to leave a review! :D


	2. A New Gem

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter two! I don't like it when Amethyst is upset, but maybe she'll have someone who can comfort her? *Sly wink* On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters.

* * *

"Whaa?" She wiped some of the strawberry jam off of the object so she could get a better look. At first she thought it was a rock, but upon further examination, she discovered that it wasn't a rock.

It was a gem.

"Whooaaa." Amethyst held the gem carefully in her hands. It was a smooth, black gem with a large crack in it. _'Maybe I should show this to Garnet.'_

She dried her eyes and carried the damaged gem with her to the warp pad.

* * *

 _Crystal Temple_

Meanwhile, the other Crystal Gems waited for Amethyst to return.

"How long do you think she's going to be gone?" Pearl asked.

"Maybe she might not _want_ to come back. What you said was pretty mean, Pearl." Steven said.

Pearl sighed. "..I know. I'll apologize to her when she comes back. _If_ she comes back..."

"Relax, you two." Garnet said. "Amethyst will be back before you know it."

Just then, the warp pad lit up and Amethyst appeared out of the warp stream.

"Literally."

"Amethyst!" Steven ran up to Amethyst and gave her a big hug. "Amethyst's back! Amethyst's back!"

"Hey, Steven." Amethyst patted Steven on the head with her left hand, while holding the cracked gem in her right.

"..Um, hello Amethyst..." Pearl greeted awkwardly. "..How are you-"

"Hey Garnet, look what I found!" The purple Gem walked right past Pearl, clearly not forgiving her for what she said. She showed the black gem to Garnet. "I found a gem!"

"You found a Corrupted Gem?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I said I found a _gem._ I didn't say it was corrupted!" Amethyst spat out.

"Where did you find it?" Garnet asked, calmly.

"I found it in the strawberry battlefield. Look, it has a crack in it!"

Garnet put a hand to her chin. "Hmmmm."

"Maybe we could heal it?" Amethyst suggested.

"WHAT?!" Pearl yelled. "We can't heal a Corrupted Gem! It'll wreak havoc!"

"We don't know if it's corrupted or not!" Amethyst countered.

"There's only one way to find out." Garnet stated.

"Huh?" Pearl and Amethyst said in unison.

"What do we do, Garnet?" Steven asked.

"We need to take the gem to Rose Quartz's healing spring."

"B-But Garnet!" Pearl stammered. "We shouldn't! If it's corrupted, and we heal it, then it will regenerate and attack us!"

"Now Pearl, I understand your concern, but you have to remember; Corrupted Gems were once Gems like us and we cannot leave our fellow Gems in such a state. Rose wouldn't have wanted that."

Pearl couldn't argue with that. "..Oh, alright..."

"Now, let's go."

* * *

 _Rose Quartz's Healing Spring_

The Crystal Gems arrived at Rose's healing spring. They walked until they approached the fountain with the statue of Rose Quartz.

Amethyst carefully placed the black cracked gem into the fountain. After she did so, she took several steps back and stood with the other Gems.

A few seconds later, the crack disappears and the gem starts to levitate above the fountain.

The Crystal Gems armed themselves for battle: Garnet summoned her gauntlets, Amethyst summoned her whip, Pearl summoned her spear and Steven summomed his shield.

However, the black gem didn't turn into a Corrupted Gem, it was a regular one. She had long, waist-length wavy black hair, that was parted in the center. Her skin was pale white, with a hint of gray. She wore a black V-neck shirt with ruffled sleeves, grayish-black shorts that reached her mid-thighs, and black combat boots. Like Amethyst, her gem is on her chest, but it is smooth without facets.

After regenerating, she landed on the ground. "...Ugggh.." She groaned, as she rubbed her eye lids. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Crystal Gems staring at her with surprise (especially Steven, who became starry eyed). "..Thank...you.." She breathed out before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

 _Crystal Temple_

When the black Gem woke up, she found herself lying down on a couch in the beach house. She could hear voices close by.

"I can't believe it! A new Gem!" Steven exclaimed, excitedly.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Pearl wondered.

"She doesn't appear to be a threat." Garnet stated.

"She seems pretty cool." Amethyst said.

The black Gem decided to get up and follow the voices. Her search led her to living room where the Crystal Gems were. "Um, hello?"

"Hi!" Steven greeted with a warm smile.

"..So, how do you feel?" Amethyst asked nervously.

"..I feel fine, but how did I get here?"

"After you passed out, we carried you back here and put you on the couch to rest." Amethyst explained.

"So what's your name?" Steven asked.

The Gem hesitated for a moment. "My name... is Onyx."

Her name seemed to be a trigger word for Pearl and Garnet. The fusion Gem raised her fists, as if preparing to attack.

"An Onyx?!" Pearl screeched, as she armed herself with her spear.

"Whoa, you guys! What's your problem?!" Amethyst stepped in front of Onyx to defend her.

"Amethyst, step away from her." Garnet ordered.

"Don't get close to her!" Pearl hissed.

"Wait, why can't she be near her?" Steven started to panic.

"Onyx Gems are untrustworthy and devious." Pearl said with venom. "They're a defective type of Gem. You can't let your guard down when you're around one of them!"

Hearing those harsh words, Onyx started to cry. Her shoulders shook with sadness as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. _'..No... I finally regenerate after all these years and I have to go back to hearing this?'_ Onyx left the beach house crying.

Seeing this, Amethyst became enraged. "What's wrong with you?! How could say those awful things about her?! You didn't even give her a chance to explain herself!"

"Amethyst-" Pearl started.

"Shut up, Pearl! I'm gonna go fix the mess _you_ caused!" And with that, Amethyst stormed out of the beach house to find Onyx.

Pearl attempted to go after her, but Garnet stopped her. "Let her go, Pearl."

"But, Garnet-"

"No 'buts', Pearl. Amethyst was right. We should've let Onyx explain herself first. And besides, you've caused enough trouble today."

Pearl let out a frustrated grunt and she retreated to her temple room.

* * *

 _Beach_

Onyx was sitting on the beach crying. _'..It doesn't matter where I go, I'll always be treated the same...Treated like a mistake...'_

"Hey!"

Onyx whipped around to see Amethyst running up to her. Seeing this as a threat, she immediately got up and started running.

Amethyst increased her speed. "Hey wait! Don't run! I just wanna talk!" Onyx didn't see interested in listening to what Amethyst had to say. She just kept running. _'I didn't wanna have to do this...'_ Amethyst pulled out her whip and lassoed the black Gem.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"It's ok! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Yeah, right! How can I be sure you wouldn't?"

"I didn't try to attack you back there, did I?"

The black Gem relaxed a little. "...No.."

"So you can trust me! Now if I untie you, will you promise not to run away again?"

"...I promise..."

"Good." Amethyst untied Onyx and made her whip disappear. Onyx kept her promise and didn't run.

"So, what's your name?" Onyx asked.

"I'm Amethyst." She pulled down her top to reveal to reveal her gemstone.

"Hey, your gem's on your chest like mine!" Onyx gestured to her gemstone.

"Cool!" The two Gems hi-fived each other. "..So, uh... tell me about yourself.."

Onyx was surprised. She didn't think Amethyst would be interested in her past. "...What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, why does Pearl think you're untrustworthy and defective? And how did your gem get cracked?"

The black Gem sighed. "...It's a long story.."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I introduced my OC, Onyx! This will start getting more... interesting... Leave a review! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter three! :D


	3. Sad Past

A/N: *Eats four cheese penne pasta while writing chapter* Sorry, I have an Amethyst-sized appetite. *Drinks vanilla flavored sports drink* What are you looking at? Read the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters.

* * *

The black Gem sighed. "...It's a long story.."

"I wanna hear it." Amethyst sat down and crossed her legs.

"Mmmmm... Ok." Onyx closed her eyes and began telling her story.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Onyx's POV_

I was originally from the Gem Homeworld. I was always treated terribly because of the type of Gem I was. One day, I was just relaxing in a geode meadow when two mean Gems came up to me.

"Hey look, it's an Onyx Gem." A Cuprite Gem said coldly.

"What would it be doing in a peaceful place like this?" An Emerald Gem wondered.

The Cuprite Gem snorted. "Probably about to vandalize it."

"I _can_ hear you, ya know!" I snapped back.

"Oh, it can speak." The Cuprite Gem sneered. "Maybe it's not so defective."

"Look, I don't want any trouble." I stated.

The Emerald Gem scoffed. "Yeah right, a shifty Gem like you doesn't want trouble? That's all you cause!"

"It would be better if you didn't exist." Cuprite stated with acid.

The two Gems summoned their weapons and attacked me, but I didn't put up a fight.

"Come on! Summon your weapon and fight, you defect!" Emerald taunted.

I managed to get from those awful Gems. Once I was somewhere safe, I just curled up in a ball and cried. I had to endure years of treatment like that from a lot of Gems, even from my own type.

"Hey you!" An Onyx Gem with spiky black hair and a black jumpsuit came up to me. "Me and a couple of Onyx Gems are gonna go terrorize some wimpy Zircon Gems. Come with us!"

"Uhhh..." I started to say, but was interrupted when a group of Onyx Gems approached. Like all Onyx Gems, they had black hair and grayish-white skin.

"Don't bother with that one!" Said an Onyx Gem with a black bob cut hairstyle and black lipstick.

"That's the Defect Onyx." Said another Onyx Gem with gray highlights. "She's not interested in the fun that we normal Onyx's like to do."

"Really?" The spiky haired Onyx turned back to me and looked at me as if I had three heads. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't think it's right to harass other Gems and make ourselves look like criminals!" I yelled.

 _Punch!_

The Onyx Gem with the bob cut hairstyle uppercutted me and knocked me onto the ground. "A mistake like you has no right to speak to us."

"Come on, guys. Let's get away from the defect." The spiky haired Onyx left with the group.

Lots of Gems called me a defect because of the unruly way Onyx Gems behaved and my own type of Gem resented me and called me a defect because I didn't act the way they did. I spent thousands of years lonely, without a single friend.

 _*End Flashback*_

 _Regular POV_

When Onyx finished telling her story, she opened her eyes and saw that Amethyst was crying. "What's wrong, Amethyst?"

"...That... was so sad..." She sniffed. "How could they treat you like that?! Especially your own type?!"

A dark black blush crept up on Onyx's cheeks. She was touched at how sympathetic Amethyst was. She'd never met anyone like her before.

It was Amethyst's turn to blush. She surprised herself with her outburst of emotion. She was a tough Gem who didn't like to get all touchy-feely, so what was with the tears and sad feelings? "..So, how did your gem get cracked?"

A wave of sadness washed over Onyx. "...Oh.. That.. Well, it happened 5,000 years ago."

 _*Flashback*_

 _5,000 Years Ago..._

 _Onyx's POV_

 _Gem Homeworld_

It was when that rebellion against Homeworld was happening. I was taking a stroll in the city when I saw Gem Warriors warping to Earth to fight against the rebel Gems. I was going to turn around when one of them grabbed me.

"You're coming with me!" It was a green Gem with messy dark green hair. She wore a dark green body suit and her gem was in her left ear, the place where an earring would go.

"What?! Why?! I don't even know you!" I struggled to get out of the green Gem's grip.

"The name's Jadeite." She smirked. "And I already know that you're an Onyx."

"Great, now we know each other." I said, sarcastically. "Now will you let me go?"

"No chance; I need a wild Gem like you to help me fight against the rebel scum." She began dragging me toward the warp pad.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get out of her grip. Jadeite Gems were known for their vice-like grips. "But I'm not wild!" I pleaded.

Jadeite laughed. "Yeah right, an Onyx Gem that's not wild? You need to work on your lies."

I didn't matter what I said, Jadeite refused to let me go. She forcibly dragged me to Earth to help her fight in the war.

 _Earth_

We finally warped to the Gem Battlefield on Earth and when we got there, the first things I saw were Gems of different types fighting each other and shattered gemstones of fallen Gem warriors all over the ground. "...Oh my Gem..."

"Yeah, gruesome stuff." Jadeite stated. "Stick with me, and you won't get shattered." She started speed-walking toward to fight, but I stayed put.

"No."

Jadeite stopped walking and turned around with pissed off look on her face. " 'No'? Whaddya mean, 'No'?"

"I mean, I'm not gonna help you fight!" I shouted, defiantly. "I didn't want to come here in the first place, so there's no reason for me to fight in a war I didn't sign up for!"

"Why, you little defect..." Jadeite growled. She summoned her weapon, a dark green mace. She charged at me, but I dodged and ran like hell, away from her. What's ironic is that I was avoiding a fight, but I was running into a war. I managed to successfully dodge a decent amount of Gem attacks. When I thought I had found shelter, something hit me.

 _Blast!_

A powerful blast of energy hit me in the back. It was powerful enough to make retreat to my gem. Even from inside, I could still hear the screams and shouts of the war. I was about to regenerate when I heard someone approach my gem. Inside my gem, my vision was blurry so I couldn't see who it was.

"DIE!" The unknown Gem shouted with a hatred I've never heard before. Before I could even register what happened, my gem cracked. The hate-filled Gem warrior cracked by Gem with its weapon. I was so afraid. I thought they were going to shatter me, but they didn't. Whoever attacked me suddenly left and my cracked gem just stayed there, on the battlefield, unnoticed. After a few hours, all the screams and shouts disappeared. I guess the war must've ended. I was afraid that someone was going to find me and destroy my gem, but no one came... I stayed there, cracked and damaged on that battlefield for 5,000 years.

 _*End Flashback*_

 _Regular POV_

Onyx started crying when she finished explaining. "..I'm-I'm sorry..." She sobbed. "...Reliving those memories always makes me upset..." She buried her head in her lap and continued to cry. She stopped when she felt Amethyst running her hand through her wavy black hair.

"..Hey, it's ok." Amethyst said. She sounded like she was crying. "..Ya know, when you're ready we can go back into the beach house. I'll make sure the others won't hurt you."

"...Thanks, Amethyst.." Onyx smiled lightly. She walked carefully behind Amethyst as they headed to the beach house to face the possible storm ahead.

* * *

A/N: Whoo! I finally made it through this chapter! Amethyst and Onyx make such cute "friends" don't they? ;) Leave a review! :D


	4. A New Home and Threats

A/N: Yay! It's the weekend! I can relax with my iPad and my fanfic ideas! Anyway, have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters.

* * *

 _Beach House_

In the Beach House, Pearl was in the kitchen washing dishes and Garnet sat with Steven in his room watching _Crying Breakfast Friends._

"I don't understand this cartoon at all." Garnet stated.

"Whaaaat? It's so good!" Steven protested.

It was then that Amethyst and Onyx entered the beach house. Garnet and Pearl noticed and immediately went over to greet them. Steven followed, shortly behind. Out of fear, Onyx hid behind Amethyst. The purple Gem looked over her shoulder and smiled at the black Gem to comfort her.

"Onyx," Garnet's tone was calm and stoic. "We are sorry for how we treated you when you told us your name." The "we", referring to Garnet and Pearl, however Pearl didn't look so sorry. She stared at Onyx with a look of distrust. "Though we would still like to know how you ended up on Earth and how your gem was damaged."

After taking a deep breath, Onyx retold her story of how she was forced to come to Earth. Steven was straight-up crying throughout the whole story, the look on Pearl's face was a mix of skepticism and pity, and Garnet remained stoic. Amethyst put a hand on Onyx's shoulder for support.

"..How terrible!" Steven sobbed.

"That's very unfortunate, Onyx." Garnet said. "It's a shame you were dragged into our struggle."

Steven dried his tears and pulled himself together. "Where will you go now?"

Onyx looked down sullenly. "...I don't know..." She said in a sad tone. "..There isn't anywhere for me to go.."

"What about Homeworld?" Steven asked, causing Pearl and Garnet to cringe.

"...There isn't anything for me on Homeworld. I was never accepted by the other Gems. Not even by other Onyx's..."

"That's so sad..." Steven's voice trembled.

Amethyst stared at the black Gem with concern. _'Poor Onyx... where's she gonna go?'_ Her eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on her face, as she thought of something. "You could stay with _us!_ "

"What?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"...What?" Onyx questioned, softly.

"Onyx could stay here at the temple!" Amethyst proposed. "She could stay with me in my room!" She turned to Onyx. "Whaddya say, Onyx?"

What _could_ she say? Onyx was legitimately shocked. She didn't know what to say in a situation like this! There was never, repeat _never_ a time when someone actually cared about where she lived, let alone her opinion! Why was this Amethyst Gem so nice and understanding to her? Onyx decided to give an answer; she couldn't just leave her hanging. "I-I guess.. If it's ok with..." She trailed off, looking at Garnet. She assumed that the tall red Gem was the leader, since she was the most outspoken.

Garnet stared at Onyx for a few moments with her arms crossed. No one could tell because she was wearing visors, but Garnet's eyes glanced at Onyx, then Amethyst and back at Onyx. _'This would definitely work.'_ The Fusion Gem adjusted her visors before answering. "Alright. Onyx can stay."

"Hurray!" Steven cheered.

"Yes!" Amethyst exclaimed. "Come on, Onyx! I'll show you to my room!" She took Onyx by the hand and led her to her temple room.

Pearl wasn't as enthusiastic as the others. "...Garnet, are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Garnet answered, with her mellow English accent. "Onyx isn't a threat to us, or to Steven." She patted the young Half-Gem's hair.

* * *

 _Amethyst's Room_

"Well, here we are!" Amethyst's room had lots of piles of junk, which she referred to as her "system". There were also geodes growing everywhere, puddles and small plots of sandy land with palm trees. To Onyx, this room looked like a mini tropical geode island. "Sorry if it's kinda messy..." Amethyst apologized, sheepishly.

"Nah, it's fine. This place is pretty cool!" Onyx walked around the room, taking in the sights. She stopped when she saw a bed. It was queen-sized, with a pale-purple canopy held up by four bed posts. The sheets were made of silk and so were the pillows. "Amethyst, what's this?"

The purple Gem casually walked up to Onyx. "Oh, that? That's called a 'bed'. It's what humans lay down on when they go to sleep." She opened the canopy curtain and plopped on the bed. "Garnet let me have this a couple of months ago so I could sleep in style!"

Onyx stared at her curiously. "You sleep?"

"Yeah, it's kinda fun!"

The black Gem shrugged and sat on the bed. "Amethyst, can I ask you something?"

Amethyst held one of the silk pillows on her stomach. "Sure, ask away."

"Why...Why were you so nice to me?"

The purple Gem sat up with the pillow in her hand. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, when I told everyone my name, you didn't attack me or call me defective. You stood up for me...Why?"

Amethyst hugged the pillow close to her. "...Because...I understand how you feel..."

"...You-You do? How?"

She sighed. "...I'm not like you, Garnet and Pearl. I didn't come from Homeworld. I...I was made in a Kindergarten here on Earth..."

Onyx's eyes widened. _'A Kindergarten_ _?'_ She heard about Kindergartens on Homeworld. The Diamond Authority had built Kindergartens on planets in order to create new Gems. The downside was that the Gems drained the life-energy around them, killing the planet. Not that the Diamond Authority cared. Kindergarten Gems were referred to as "parasites" and "mistakes". The black Gem now understood why Amethyst was so kind to her; she must've been treated the same way Onyx was: As a mistake.

"When you told your story, I could instantly relate; I understand what it's like to feel defective... I feel like that all the time..."

Onyx was on the brink of tears, as she reached out to touch Amethyst. "...Amethyst-"

"Gems! Come quickly!" Garnet's voice was heard all throughout the temple.

Amethyst hopped off the bed. "..Come on!" She motioned for Onyx to follow her.

The two Gems exited Amethyst's temple room. When they saw that there was no one in the beach house, they decided to go outside and when they did, they saw Garnet, Pearl and Steven fighting a large snake-like Corrupted Gem creature.

"Ah, jeez!" Amethyst summoned her whip and dashed toward the fight. She wrapped her whip around the snake creature's mouth.

Onyx stared at the scene with confusion. "What the heck is that thing?!" She exclaimed.

"There's no time for explanations!" Garnet punched the Corrupted snake Gem in its face. "Come and help us fight!"

 _'Fight?!'_ Onyx was never one for fighting; she only did when she needed to defend herself. However, she _did_ want the other Gems to like her, so she joined the fight.

"Whatcha waitin' for, Onyx?" Amethyst struggled to keep the snake reigned in. "Summon your weapon!"

"..R-Right!" Onyx took a deep breath; it's been a while since used her weapon. She put her hand over her gem; It glowed for a few seconds, then her weapon came out: A black Swiss longsword.

The snake kept trying to break away from the whip that was binding it, when it finally snapped. It opened its mouth, showing its large fangs. It tried to swallow Amethyst, but luckily she jumped out of the way. Pearl tried to strike the Corrupted creature with her spear, but it swatted her away with its tail. Steven tried to launch his shield at the creature, but it caught it in its mouth and bit it in half.

"Amethyst, quit lounging around! This is no time to be lazy!" Pearl yelled at Amethyst, who was trying to get up.

The purple Kindergarten Gem glared at the white Gem, as she summoned another whip to reign in the snake.

Onyx saw this as her chance to strike. "Amethyst! Keep that thing wrapped for as long as you can!"

"You got it!" Amethyst grunted.

While Amethyst was securing the snake, Onyx ran up to the creature and sliced off its neck with her longsword. The creature poofed and retreated to its lime-green gemstone.

"Great job, Onyx." Garnet acclaimed, as she bubbled the gem.

"Yeah, way to go!" Amethyst patted Onyx's back.

Black blush lines appeared on her face. "Th-Thanks.." She'd never received praise before. "But will someone please tell me what that thing was?!"

* * *

 _Beach House_

Back at the beach house, the Crystal Gems told Onyx about the Corrupted Gems.

"...So, that thing we just fought..." Onyx said slowly, letting the information sink in. "...Was a Gem? It was one of us?"

"Yes." Garnet confirmed. "All we can do is defeat them, so they don't hurt anyone, and contain them. That's all we can do for them for now."

Soon, nighttime fell and everyone was off doing their own thing. Garnet was in the burning room, Amethyst was at the Big Donut, (potentially eating the place out of business) and Steven was hanging out with Connie. Onyx was in the living room, sitting on a couch and staring at a portrait of a woman with curly pink hair, wearing a white dress with a star cutout to make room for her pink gem. _'Who is that?'_ She wondered. Right then, Pearl stepped out of her room and noticed Onyx. She briefly narrowed her eyes before continuing on.

"So Onyx, how long do you plan on staying here?" She asked with her arms crossed.

The black Gem tensed. She wasn't very comfortable with Pearl; she _was_ the one who made her run away crying. "..I don't know... I thought I would be living here from now on..."

"Yes, you will. But there's something I need to tell you." Pearl walked up to Onyx and got up in her face, staring her down with a hateful expression. "You may have the others convinced that you're innocent, but not me! I won't be fooled by a _defective Gem!_ " She hissed.

Tears welled up in Onyx's eyes. "...But I-"

"Just know that I will be watching you _very_ closely, and the _second_ you try to pull something, _I will end you!_ " Pearl growled. "If you harm the others, or so much as _touch_ Steven, you will suffer the consequences! _Understand?_ "

Onyx swallowed a lump in her throat. "...Yes.."

"Good." The white Gem backed away from the now, trembling Onyx. She walked away from her and headed back to her room. She was standing in front of her temple door when she stopped. "Oh, and Onyx? One more thing."

Onyx listened intently to what Pearl was going to say to her.

"Don't get too close to Amethyst." She warned, as she went inside of her room, leaving behind a scared and confused Onyx.

* * *

A/N: Yup...THAT happened... Looks like Onyx made an enemy of one of the Crystal Gems. Will she make another? Find out in the next chapter! :D


	5. Devotion and Nightmares

A/N: Oh man, school is killing me! It's a miracle that I was able to write this chapter! *Sighs* The struggles. Anywaaaayy, enjoy the chapter and leave a review when you're done! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters.

* * *

"Don't get too close to Amethyst." She warned, as she went inside of her room, leaving behind a scared and confused Onyx.

The black Gem pulled her knees up to her stomach. _'I guess I'm not gonna be friends with_ her _anytime soon..'_ She thought, as tears stained her pale face.

Amethyst then entered the beach house with a bag full of donuts she got from the Big Donut. She took one from the bag and was about to eat it until she saw Onyx crying on the couch. "Onyx? Are you ok?"

Onyx looked up and wiped away her tears. "...Yeah, I'm fine.."

The purple Gem could tell she wasn't. "..You sure? You looked a little sad.."

"..I'm ok, really."

Even though she wasn't convinced, Amethyst didn't want to press her. "..Alright." She fiddled with the donut in her hand before putting it back in the bag. "Hey, why don't we turn in?" She suggested.

"Turn in?" Onyx repeated, confused.

"Ya know, we go back to my room and relax!" Amethyst clarified. "Come on!" She gestured for Onyx to follow her. The black Gem trailed behind Amethyst, as they went inside her temple room.

 _Amethyst's Room_

The two Gems made their way to the queen-sized bed. Naturally, Amethyst hopped on the bed and went under the silk covers. "Hop on, Onyx!" She patted the space on the bed next to her. "Don't be shy!" Hesitantly, Onyx crawled on the bed and went under the covers. It felt soft and cool.

"So, now what?" She asked.

"Well, normally I'd sleep, but what do _you_ wanna do?"

Onyx thought about that for a moment. She thought back to the painting she saw in the beach house. "Who was that Gem?"

"What Gem?" Amethyst asked.

"In that beach house, I saw this painting with a Gem who wore this white dress; she had incredibly curly pink hair and you could see her gemstone on her stomach. Who is she?"

The features of the purple Kindergarten Gem turned sad. "..That...That was Rose Quartz..."

"..Rose Quartz?" She repeated. Onyx had heard of her before; Rose Quartz was the leader of the rebellion against Homeworld. She recruited other Gems who shared her beliefs and formed a renegade group called the Crystal Gems. The Diamond Authority was _definitely_ not happy about it.

"...Yeah, she was pretty cool.."

"How did you meet her?"

"..It's a long story.."

"I wanna hear it." Onyx got comfortable on the bed.

Amethyst sighed. "..I didn't meet Rose on the battlefield... After the war, she, Garnet and Pearl found me at the Kindergarten. Even though Garnet and Pearl warned her not to, Rose decided to take me in and make me a part of the team."

"That was nice of her." Onyx commented.

"Yup. That was Rose; She was really nice and always saw the best in others..."

"Where is she now?" Onyx asked. Since she was a Crystal Gem, she wondered why she didn't see her with the others earlier today. Her eyes widened as she thought of something. _'Could she have been shattered?'_ Amethyst hadn't said anything for a while. "...Amethyst, is Rose... Is she..."

"Dead? Well, not really..." She answered sadly.

The black Gem was confused. "What do you mean, 'not really?' "

"Well, uh... First, lemme ask you this: You've seen Steven, right?"

That name rang a bell. Steven. That was who Pearl warned her not to hurt. "You mean that little human boy?"

"Yeah.. You see, Rose is actually... half of Steven.."

One of Onyx's eyebrows shot up in confusion and her mouth hung open slightly. "She's... _half_ of Steven?" Amethyst nodded in confirmation and told Onyx about how Rose met Greg Universe and fell in love in with him. _'A_ Gem _fell in love with a_ human _?'_ Onyx thought what Amethyst was telling her couldn't get any stranger until she told her how Rose gave up her physical form to give birth to Steven. This time, the black Gem's mouth completely dropped open. "..So-So you mean, that boy Steven is.. half-human and... half-Gem?"

"Yup!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"..That's...unbelievable!"

"Well, you gotta believe it since you've already seen him." Amethyst chuckled.

"Wow..." Was all Onyx could say at the moment. "I'm sure you must miss her a lot..."

"...Yeah, I do..."

"Did Rose ever miss Homeworld?"

Amethyst looked up at the top of the canopy. "..Yeah, sometimes. But she'd sing this song to make herself feel better. It was a pretty song; I still remember all the words."

"Could...Could you sing it for me?" Onyx asked.

Amethyst's cheeks turned dark purple. "...What?"

"You said you remembered all the words, could you sing Rose's song for me?"

The purple Gem flushed even more. "...Uhhh, I-I guess..." She cleared her throat, closed her eyes and started singing.

 _"This is Rose Quartz,_

 _To the Homeworld_

 _Here to say that I'm completely through and no longer want this stance_

 _For the Earth deserves much better_

 _And every part of me is screaming don't kill her_

 _I'm not going to be tied to your rules_

 _Come at me if you if you think you can win this dual_

 _Let's go, it's me vs you_

 _Let's go, I'm not going to lose_

 _Go ahead and try to take her if you're able_

 _Can't you see what you're doing is unstable?_

 _Don't underestimate me or you will fail_

 _Because I'm not something that's so frail_

 _You're not going to stop what you've created_

 _So I won't hold back from what's fated_

 _If you think you can win then come and take it_

 _But you will not crush my unyielding spirit_

 _For I am made_

 _O-o-o-o-of,_ _de-e-vo-o-tion,_ _o-o-o-o-of_

 _De-e-vo-o-tion, de-e-vo-o-tion, de-e-vo-o-tion_

 _This is who we are_

 _This is who I am_

 _And if you think you can stop me_

 _Then you need to rethink your plans_

 _I won't back down so easy_

 _So try to comprehend_

 _That I won't let you hurt this planet_

 _And I won't let you hurt my friends_

 _Go ahead and try to take her if you're able_

 _C_ _an't you see what you're doing is unstable?_

 _I can see all around me this world's beauty_

 _B_ _ut you're all so blinded by your duty_

 _And everything I do, I do for them_

 _I can't sit by as you mistreat these gems_

 _I am her knight_

 _I am their shield_

 _I am a visionary_

 _I am made_

 _O-o-o-o-of, de-e-vo-o-tion, o-o-o-o-of_

 _And it's stronger than you_

 _De-e-vo-o-tion, de-e-vo-o-tion, de-e-vo-o-tion_

 _And it's stronger than you_

 _De-e-vo-o-tion, de-e-vo-o-tion, de-e-vo-o-tion_

 _And it's stronger than you_

 _De-e-vo-o-tion, de-e-vo-o-tion, de-e-vo-o-tion."_

When Amethyst was finished, she opened her eyes and looked to Onyx who smiling at her with her eyes filled with wonder.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed.

Amethyst blushed. "..Thanks, but those were _Rose's_ lyrics, not mine..."

"I know, but your voice was so beautiful! You're a really good singer!"

The Kindergarten Gem blushed even more. "Awww, thanks!" She smiled. "I...guess we should go to sleep now.."

"How does that work? That whole, sleeping thing?" The black Gem asked.

"It's easy! You just close your eyes, don't move, don't say anything and don't think of anything..." While Amethyst was explaining, she herself had fallen asleep.

"Amethyst?" Onyx shook the purple Gem's shoulder, but to no avail. She couldn't help but notice how cute Amethyst looked while she was asleep. A shy smile graced her face. _'I guess I'll give it a try.'_ She laid down and rested her head on the silk pillow. She closed her eyes and didn't do anything. Pretty soon, she fell asleep.

 _Dream_

Onyx was running on the Gem Battlefield looking for a safe haven. While she was running she was hit by a blast of energy. She immedietly retreated to her gemstone. _'What's going on?! I've got to get out of here!'_ She thought frantically. Unfortunately, the Gem warrior damaged her gemstone with it's weapon. _'OWWWW!'_ Onyx instantly felt the pain of her gem being cracked. From the inside of her cracked gem, she could see the silhouette warrior standing over her and holding their weapon. _'No...this is it! This is the end!'_

"DIE!" The unknown warrior screamed with hatred, as they were about to strike the killing blow.

 _'NOOOOOOOO!'_

"Onyx, wake up!"

The black Gem woke up, terrified. She hugged herself as she shook with fear. She turned her head to see that Amethyst had her hands on her shoulders and was looking at her with a concerned look on her face. "Are you ok?" Her voice was filled with worry.

"What the heck was that?!"

"What was what?"

"I did that sleep thing, like you said, and then I re-lived what happened to me 5,000 years ago!" Tears were poured out of Onyx's eyes.

Amethyst winced and wiped away the black Gem's tears. "Hey, it's alright. You just had a nightmare."

"..A nightmare?"

"Yeah, it's like a bad dream."

"What's a regular dream like?"

"They're... good! They make you feel happy and stuff." Amethyst enlightened. "But _you_ were having a nightmare about what happened 5,000 years ago.."

"Yeah... I remembered that Gem warrior who cracked my gem.."

"Do you remembered what they looked like?"

"No, but I could almost make out the weapon; It was an axe or a club or something..." Onyx put a hand over her gem. "..It hurt so much..."

The purple Gem wrapped her arms around Onyx, surprising them both. "..Don't worry about it. No one's gonna hurt again. And that Gem warrior probably got shattered years ago; no need to be afraid." She soothed. Onyx's cheeks turned black. She was surprised at what she was feeling; Was it...peacefulness? _'Is this what comfort feels like?'_ She never understand the feeling of comfort and secureness, due to the harsh treatment she'd always receive on Homeworld, so this was very new to her. Nervously, she returned Amethyst's embrace. "...Thank you.."

"..No problem.." Amethyst pulled away. She was completely flushed. _'Why did I do that?'_ She wondered. She was worried about Onyx and didn't want her to be sad, but why did she hug her? She wasn't the hugging type and she wasn't known to be very emotional. "Just... try to go to sleep again. You'll be fine.."

Onyx nodded. She and Amethyst lied back down the on soft bed. Onyx managed to fall asleep again and didn't stir. However, fearing another nightmare, Amethyst held her close for comfort. Onyx slept in Amethyst's arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: Awww, so sweet! Rose's song that Amethyst sang was actually a Rose Quartz parody version of "Stronger Than You". I didn't write those lyrics! The parody belongs to a YouTuber named Rachel Michelle. It's really good (P.S. On YouTube, my name is Butterfly Warrior)! Just lettin' you know, in the future some chapters will have songs in them. Anyway, leave a review! And I'll see you when I come back with chapter six! :D


	6. Lumps and Bits

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while; I've been busy with school. BUT! *Hold for dramatic pause* I managed to write this chapter with AmethystXOnyx moments! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters.

* * *

 _Amethyst's Room_

Amethyst woke up with a yawn. It took her a moment to remember that she had an arm around Onyx. She watched as the black Gem continued to peacefully. As she was getting off the bed, she noticed the bag of donuts she got last night. _'Oh yeah! I forgot I had these!'_ She took out a donut with sprinkles and immediately swallowed it. Shortly after, Onyx woke up. She felt a lot better this time; she actually managed to get a good night's sleep. The sound of noisy chewing immediately caught her attention. She turned to see Amethyst munching on some donuts.

"...Amethyst? What are you doing?'

The purple Gem stopped eating and turned to Onyx. She swallowed the donuts she had in her mouth before answering. "Oh hey, you're up! I was just eatin' some donuts! You want one?" Amethyst offered a donut to her.

Onyx looked at her and the dessert strangely. "You...eat?"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird! But in a good way!"

"How is that even possible?"

"Well, I use my shapeshifting powers to make what humans call a 'digestive system'. It lets me chow down on whatever I want!"

The black Gem was still confused. "..Di..gestive system?"

"Yup!"

"...I don't know if I could do that... What does it look like? How does it work?"

Amethyst put down the bag of donuts and looked nervously around the room. "...Um.. I don't exactly... _remember_ how it works.. I just... do it." She confessed. "But I know someone who might be able to help!"

"Who?"

* * *

 _Beach_

Sitting on the beach, eating biscuits with strawberry jam, were Steven and his human friend Connie Maheswaren. Today, Connie was reading a book about the nature of the human body to Steven.

"Whoa, so all _that_ is in my body?!" Steven exclaimed, while eating a biscuit. He was particularly fascinated by the bones of the body section. "So this, _funny bone_ ; is that where all my awesome comedy skills come from?"

Connie giggled. "No, the funny bone is the part of the elbow over which the ulnar nerve passes. A knock on the funny bone may cause numbness and pain along the forearm and hand."

"Whaaaaaaat? Pain?! Something that's called the _funny_ bone shouldn't cause you pain!" Steven panicked, making Connie laugh even more.

"Yo Steven! Connie!"

Steven and Connie turned around to see Amethyst jogging up to them and Onyx following cautiously. "Hi Amethyst! Hi Onyx!" Steven smiled.

"Hey Amethyst!" Connie greeted, but grew curious and a tad nervous when she saw Onyx. "Um... Who is this?"

"This is Onyx!" Amethyst introduced. "She's a new Gem that'll be living with us!"

"Hello..." The black Gem waved shyly. She'd never met a human before, so she stayed close to Amethyst.

Connie immediately lightened up. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" She smiled warmly.

A small smile formed on Onyx's face. She turned to Amethyst. "Is this the one you said who could help?"

"Yeah!" Amethyst confirmed. "This is Connie, Steven's human friend!"

"What is it that you need help with?" Connie asked.

"..I want to know what a digestive system is so I can eat food, like you guys..." Onyx answered.

"Oh, of course I can help you!" The Indian-American girl beamed. "I was just showing Steven this book about the human body!" Connie turned to the section about the human body.

"That's _perfect!_ " Amethyst and Onyx sat down on the sand next to Steven and Connie. The two Gems listened intently as Connie read from the page.

" _The digestive system is the_ _system of organs responsible for getting food into and out of the body and for making use of food to keep the body healthy. The digestive system includes the salivary glands, mouth, esophagus, stomach, liver, gallbladder, pancreas, small intestine, colon, and rectum._ " She dictated while showing them a detailed picture of the human digestive system.

"Whoooooaaaa! Look at all the guts!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"They're all so...weird.." Onyx stated. "So all humans have those strange intestines and organs inside them?"

"That's right." Connie adjusted her lens-less glasses. "Every human has a digestive system to help them eat."

"So Onyx, now that you know what it is and how it works, you think you could make one?" Amethyst asked.

The black Gem twiddled her fingers. "...I think so.." She answered. She was about to try and shapeshift a digestive system when her eyes fell upon the female body section. "Hey what's _that_ section about?" She pointed to the section with the picture of a woman's body.

Connie's cheeks turned bright red. "...Oh, that's..."

"Ooh! It looks like a girl!" Steven stared with oblivious wonder. He started reading the section and became confused. "Connie, what's a vagina?"

Connie had to will herself not to faint. "...It, uh... It's-"

"And what's a... Men-stroo-al cycle?" Amethyst tried to sound out the word.

Poor Connie couldn't take it anymore. "Uh, why don't you two keep the book while I go get something to drink..." She dashed away to the beach house, completely flustered.

"I want something to drink too! Wait up Connie!" The Half-Gem boy happily followed his friend, leaving Amethyst and Onyx alone with the book.

"Oh well." Amethyst shrugged, as she and Onyx continued to read about the female body. Both Gems were surprised and a little disturbed when they read about the female anatomy and menstrual cycles.

"Ew! Ew! EW!" Onyx exclaimed in horror. "So this means that female humans expel this weird gooey red liquid from their...private area every month?! That's disgusting!"

"I _know!_ " Amethyst shuddered. "Human girls have it rough! But what are those lumps on her chest?" Amethyst pointed to an image of a young woman growing breasts.

Onyx narrowed her eyes at the page. "The book says that they're called 'breasts'."

"Are they supposed to be all plump like that?" Amethyst scratched the side of her head.

"I guess so..."

"I wanna try 'em out!" Amethyst stood up and closed her eyes. Her whole body glowed white and when the glow faded away, two plump breasts formed on her chest, with her gemstone in her cleavage. Onyx's cheeks turned black when she looked at Amethyst's bust; Her breasts looked like they were going to pop out of her tank top! She had no idea why, but she thought it was _very_ attractive.

"I-I wanna try too!" She stuttered. She closed her eyes and focused while her body was enveloped by a white glow. Once it faded, a fairly large bust formed on her chest, with her gemstone in her newly-formed cleavage. She examined herself and was pleased with what she saw. While she was doing so, Amethyst couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the black Gem. _'Whoa, she looks great!'_ She strangely enjoyed seeing those plump breasts on her chest.

"Amethyst?" Onyx raised an eyebrow when she noticed Amethyst just staring at her without saying anything. "Are you ok?"

The purple Gem's cheeks turned dark purple. She ran a hand through her hair and chuckled her nervousness away. "Yeah, I'm good. Nice lady lumps!" She winked.

Onyx giggled. "Thanks! You too!" She walked over and groped one of Amethyst's breasts and stroked it with her thumb. The purple Gem shuddered from Onyx's touch; she played it cool, but was freaking out inside. _'What was that?! And why did it feel...good?'_ She shook away these nervous thoughts and cleared her throat.

"Hey, uh... Why don't I show you around Beach City? It'll be good for you to get to know the place since it'll be your new home!"

"Uhhh, I don't know..." Onyx looked away nervously.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Amethyst insisted. "They have some pretty good food, too!"

"Really?" The black Gem perked up.

"Yeah! Now, let's go!"

* * *

 _Beach City/ Beach Citywalk Fries_

Amethyst led Onyx into Beach City, where they made their way to Beach Citywalk Fries to get something to eat. When they finally reached, they saw that Steven was already there procuring fry bits from Mr. Fryman.

"Thanks for the bits, Mr. Fryman!" He waved, as he held a bag of fry bits. He started eating, then he saw Amethyst and Onyx. "Oh, hi guys! Are you done learning about the human body?"

"Yeah, now we're looking for food." Amethyst stated. "Hey, are those fry bits?"

"Uh-huh! You want to try some?" Steven offered the bag to the black Gem who looked at it curiously.

"Well... Alright. It _is_ the reason why I formed a digestive system." Onyx accepted the bag from Steven while he and Amethyst stared at her as she took out a couple of bits. After a moment of hesitation, she shoved the bits in mouth, chewed them and swallowed. She shuddered at the new sensation of food being digested in her newly formed stomach.

"So, how did it feel?" Amethyst asked.

"..It felt... strange, but good!" Onyx answered, as she gave the bag back to Steven. "Those things are delicious!"

"I know!" Steven exclaimed, then noticed the breasts on Amethyst and Onyx. "What are those things on your chests?" He asked, as he patted one of Amethyst's boobs.

The purple Gem chuckled. "Steven! Don't touch my lumps!" She joked, as she playfully swatted his hands away. "Me and Onyx are gonna go explore Beach City some more. Don't wait up!" She waved to Steven as she hauled Onyx away to too see more sights. They went to the Big Donut, where Onyx tried donuts for the first time. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she ate them; Next, they went to the Crab Shack and ate crab legs and breadsticks. Her appetite rivaled that of Amethyst's. Finally, they went to Beach City Funland and rode a roller coaster; Poor Onyx nearly threw up all the food she ate.

After three hours of eating and sightseeing, the two Gems finally went back to the temple. "Oh, wow..." Onyx put a hand on her stomach as she and Amethyst entered the beach house. "I didn't know eating could be so much fun!"

The purple Gem laughed. "I know, right? Now you know why I love it so much!"

Onyx started chuckling, and as she was doing so her eyes met Pearl's, who was sitting on the couch next to Steven and raising an eyebrow at her. The white Gem glanced at Amethyst and back at Onyx.

"Maybe you and I could go wrestling sometimes! Whaddya say? It'll be fun!" Amethyst asked.

The black Gem stopped chuckling and cleared her throat as she remembered Pearl's warning not to get too close to Amethyst. "..I-I don't know. Maybe not..."

"Huh?" Amethyst was confused by the black Gem's timid behavior; She was sure that Onyx would say 'yes'. _'But we were having fun all day! What's going on?'_

Her thoughts were disrupted by Garnet's voice. "Gems! Come quickly!" The fusion Gem commanded as she stood by the warp pad. Everyone immediately stopped whatever they were doing and went over to her.

"What is it, Garnet?" Steven asked, concerned.

"There's trouble.."

* * *

A/N: Ok, that chapter may have been a little boring, but cut me some slack! I've got school and another story to deal with! But don't worry, things will pick up soon. I plan spice things up in the next few chapters. Well, see you later when I come back with chapter seven! :D


	7. I'm Sorry

A/N: Over the past month, I got _way_ into garlic bread. I ate one and drank a sports shake while writing this chapter, and _man_ did my stomach hurt.. Anywaaaayyyy, enjoy the chapter! And feel free to leave a review when you're done! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters.

* * *

"What is it, Garnet?" Steven asked, concerned.

"There's trouble.."

Pearl put a hand to her mouth. "What kind of trouble?"

"There's a corrupted Gem wreaking havoc. We need to go _now._ " Garnet instructed.

The other Crystal Gems nodded in agreement and stepped on the warp pad. Onyx stayed behind and looked at the team with a morose expression. She was going to go sit on the couch when Garnet called her.

"Onyx. You too."

"What?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"M-Me?" Onyx pointed to herself.

"Yes, you. You're coming with us." Garnet confirmed.

"Garnet, are you sure about this?" Pearl asked nervously. Her eyes carefully watched Onyx, as the black Gem walked on the warp pad. She didn't think Onyx would be ready (or allowed) to go on missions. What if something went wrong? She could mess something up and get the whole team shattered, or worse, injure Steven!

"Yes, I'm sure. Since Onyx will be living here, she will also help out on missions." The fusion Gem explained.

Onyx stood in between Steven and Amethyst. She was a little nervous; she couldn't believe Garnet actually told her to come with them and apparently, fight some creature that used to be one of them. Even though she was skilled in battle, she preferred to avoid conflict of any sort. Noticing the black Gem's tension, Amethyst smiled at her and held her hand for comfort. Onyx smiled back, but quickly caught Pearl's eyes. The white Gem was giving her a disapproving look of sorts, which once again made Onyx uncomfortable. She gently shook away Amethyst's hand and avoided her gaze. The Kindergarten Gem frowned at Onyx's confusing behavior. _'What's going on with her?'_ She ignored the growing sadness in her heart as the group finally warped away.

* * *

 _Canyon_

Everyone finally arrived at a canyon outside of Beach City. Once they got off the warp pad, Onyx decided to take in the sights. _'So this is what Rose Quartz wanted to protect?'_ She gazed at the terrain with wonder and looked at her reflection in the river.

"So where's the corrupted Gem, Garnet?" Pearl asked, while keeping an eye on the black Gem.

"It should be somewhere near." Garnet answered. "Let's fan out."

Onyx stopped looking at her reflection and listened to Garnet's instructions. She started to walk around and look for the Gem creature. Amethyst saw this as her chance to talk to the black Gem, so she followed her. Onyx walked farther and farther away from where the group first arrived and wandered into a more secluded area in the canyon. She stopped to take in her surroundings and see if the creature was anywhere to be found. Without any luck, she sighed and sat on a nearby boulder.

"Yeah, it gets a little boring sometimes."

Onyx whipped her head around to see Amethyst standing a few feet away from her. "Huh?"

"The whole, looking for the monster thing can get a little boring." Amethyst answered as she approached Onyx.

"...R-Right..." The black Gem stuttered, avoiding the purple Gem's gaze. But it was hard to do so, since Amethyst sat closely next to her on the boulder. They sat there in silence for what felt like forever (when it was actually 30 minutes) until Amethyst spoke again.

"Hey Onyx?"

Onyx slowly faced Amethyst. "..Yeah?"

"Why are you being so distant?" She asked, worriedly.

Onyx didn't know how to answer; should she just tell her? What if Pearl got mad at her for doing so? She didn't want to risk it, so she tried to feign ignorance. "..What do you mean?"

"After we took that tour of Beach City, I thought you and I were having fun...then you acted like you didn't want to be around me..." Amethyst explained, with a hint of sadness. "..Why is that? Did I do something wrong?"

Onyx felt her heart clench. _'Oh Amethyst... You didn't do anything wrong...'_ Hearing the purple Gem blame herself made Onyx feel guilty. She actually did enjoy the time she spent with her. It was the first time that the black Gem experienced real happiness and joy. _'Forget about Pearl, I can't lie to the first being that's ever treated me with kindness..'_ "...Well you see, Amethyst-"

 _Boom!_

Onyx was interrupted by a loud booming sound, just north of where she and Amethyst were. "Sounds like they found the monster.." Amethyst stated.

"...Yeah, let's go help!" Onyx volunteered, somewhat glad for an interruption as she and Amethyst dashed away to help fight the creature. After a few minutes of running, they came upon a battle between the Crystal Gems and a spider-like corrupted Gem.

"There you two are!" Pearl shouted, as she attempted to slice off one of the spider's legs with her spear. "Come and help us!"

Wasting no time, the two Gems summoned their weapons and joined the battle. Amethyst lassoed one of the spider's legs with her whip and Onyx successful sliced it off with her longsword. Angry that it lost one of its limbs, the Spider Gem started randomly shooting spiderwebs at the team. The Gems managed to dodge the webs, but Steven wasn't so lucky. The Half-Gem was covered in sticky spiderwebs.

"Steven!" The Gems cried out, while trying to avoid the Corrupted Spider Gem's webs. Pearl managed to safely get to Steven and cut him out of the webs. Amethyst tried to strike the spider with her whip, but the corrupted Gem used its remaining legs to jump away and move up higher on the canyon wall. Garnet tried to launch her gauntlets at it, but the spider kept jumping from one rocky platform to another until it was finally on top of the canyon wall. Once it reached the top, it continued to shoot webs at the team. Before any of the webs could hit them, Steven produced a shield large enough to protect them.

"Ok, now what do we do? Steven won't be able to keep this up for long!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"None of our weapons will able to hit it! What do you suggest, Garnet?" Pearl asked.

Garnet put a hand to her chin as she thought for a moment. "Pearl. Amethyst. You two need to fuse."

"Huh?" Pearl and Amethyst said in unison.

 _'Fuse?'_ Onyx thought with confusion. Even though on Homeworld, fusion was only used for battle, it was a very personal thing between Gems. Based on how she saw Amethyst and Pearl interact with each other, she couldn't picture those to doing something so intimate.

"You two need to form Opal so she can defeat the creature. Her weapon will have the best chance of doing so." Garnet adjusted her visors.

"Oh...alright." Pearl sighed.

"..Yeah, let's get this over with." Amethyst grumbled.

Onyx watched as the two Gems' gemstones glowed as they started to dance. She felt somewhat uncomfortable watching them dance so synchronized. Pearl's ballet dancing style managed to synchronize with Amethyst's club dancing style and create an _amalgam_ of their strengths: Opal. As soon as the four-armed fusion was formed, she summoned Pear's spear and Amethyst's whip to form her longbow.

"..Giant...woman!" Steven strained. Shortly after his shield gave out and he collapsed on the ground. Garnet immediately went to his side.

"Now, Opal!" She ordered, since they were no longer protected by Steven's shield and were vulnerable to the spider's attacks. Opal held her longbow and pulled back the string, making an arrow materialize. Right when she was about to fire, the spider shot venom out of its fangs that hit Onyx.

"AAAAAAHH!" The black Gem cried out in pain, right before she retreated to gemstone.

"Onyx!" Opal yelled. Worrying more about Onyx instead of the corrupted Gem, she separated back into Amethyst and Pearl.

"Amethyst! You were supposed to stay focused!" Pearl scolded. Amethyst, however didn't seem to hear what the white Gem was saying, as she ran to Onyx's gemstone.

 _'Please be alright...'_ Amethyst mentally begged as she held the black gemstone.

"Amethyst! Take cover!" Garnet ordered. Amethyst quickly ran over to her and the others as they hid in a small cave where the spider's attacks couldn't reach them. Pearl took this opportunity to yell at the purple Gem.

"Amethyst, what were you thinking?! We almost had it! Then you mess everything up, for what? For _her?_ " She glowered at Onyx's gem. She had a feeling something would go wrong because of her.

"Yes, for _her_ and I'd do it again!" Amethyst spat back.

"We can discuss this later." Garnet interrupted. "Right now, we need to focus on beating the corrupted Gem."

"And how are supposed to do that?" Pearl questioned. "Opal was supposed to work, but _someone_ screwed up..." She glared at Amethyst who returned the cold stare.

"...I can still help..." Steven said groggily while Garnet helped him stand.

"But Steven, you're not strong enough!" Pearl worried.

"It's ok! You can attack that thing with your spear while I keep you safe with my shield!"

The white Gem looked to the red fusion Gem. "What do you think, Garnet?"

Garnet nodded. "It's worth a try."

With that said, Pearl carried Steven with her left hand and held her spear with her right as she ran out of the cave and jumped on the rocky platforms to fight the creature. The spider blasted a mixture of webs and venom at the two, but Steven successfully blocked the attack with his shield. The Half-Gem boy managed to deflect most of the venomous webs, but some of them hit Pearl, burning her arms and legs. Though she was in pain, she still fired energy blasts from her spear at the spider, severely damaging it and taking out more of its legs. When she finally reached the top, she put Steven down and finished off the creature. After an explosion of smoke, the Corrupted Spider Gem retreated to its blue gemstone which Pearl promptly bubbled.

She picked Steven up and jumped back down the canyon wall. "We did it, Garnet." She showed the bubbled Gem to her leader before sending it to the Burning Room. Meanwhile, Amethyst continued to hold Onyx's gemstone waiting for her to reform. Finally, the black gemstone started to glow and hovered out of the purple Gem's hands. Shortly after, Onyx reformed.

"You're back!" Amethyst went up to Onyx and gave her a hug. The black Gem happily returned the embrace. She then looked around her and saw everything covered in spiderwebs and acidic venom. She also saw Pearl with burn marks on her body from the venom. The white Gem stared viscously at Onyx.

"..Pearl...what happened to you?" She asked, after she let go of Amethyst.

"You! _You're_ what happened!" Pearl screeched as she marched up to Onyx. "Because of _you_ distracting Amethyst, we couldn't immediately defeat that spider! And look at me! I got injured because you got in the way and nearly ruined things for us! I knew we shouldn't have let an Onyx come with us.." Pearl grumbled as she shook her head, disappointedly.

Tears streamed down Onyx's pale face. "...I...I'm sorry..."

"What?! No!" Amethyst yelled. "Don't be sorry just because Pearl's overreacting!"

"Overreacting?! Look at Steven!" Pearl drew attention to Steven, who was visibly fatigued. "He had to use up more of his energy than he needed to because of your little friend over there! Bringing her here was just a mistake!"

 _'Just a mistake..'_ Those words echoed in Onyx's mind for the longest time. She watched as Amethyst and Pearl continued to argue. _'Look what you caused..'_ A voice in her head that sounded like her own, scolded. _'They wouldn't be fighting if it wasn't for you... And Pearl's right.. Just look at that Steven kid! He wouldn't be so weak if you weren't such a mistake!'_ The voice continued, making Onyx cry even more. _'Just leave before you make things worse! You aren't wanted! You never were, and you never will be!'_ Succumbing to hurtful words in her mind, Onyx turned on her heel and ran away with tears blurring her vision.

Pearl and Amethyst stopped bickering when they saw the black Gem running away. "Onyx! Don't go!" Amethyst pleaded. However, her voice didn't seem to reach Onyx; she just kept running.

 _'...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...'_

* * *

A/N: Uh-Oh! Looks like Pearl's being salty again! How will things play out? Will Onyx come back? Find out in the next chapter! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I'll see you when I come back with chapter eight! :D


End file.
